


Calendar

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus and Scorpius's relationship told day-by-day, over the course of a year.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. January 1-14

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 365 Day Drabble Challenge over on HPFC on ffn.

January 1 -  
It isn’t until they’re in sixth year that Scorpius told him that he’s never been to a New Year’s party before.

  
“My parents always thought it was something of a muggle tradition,” Scorpius confessed when Albus invited him over for a New Year’s Eve party that his parents were throwing - one that his muggle cousins would also be attending.

Albus balked at the idea that Scorpius had never celebrated the holiday before, shaking his head. “Do you parents think that only muggles care about the year changing?”

Scorpius laughed. “I mean, wizards live so long, so...probably something like that.”

January 2 -

  
Scorpius stayed another day after the party. He tells him that it’s because his parents let him have a choice of whether he wanted to go to Majorica with them or not, but it doesn’t take long for Scorpius to tell him the truth.

  
Scorpius, Albus thought, has always been something of a compulsive truth-teller.

  
“My grandfather is going too,” he admitted, sighing. “He talks a lot about things like...pureblood glory. It’s really cringeworthy and I can’t imagine spending the entire holiday with him.”

  
Scorpius grins at him while Albus thinks this over. “He doesn’t like you either, Al.”

January 3 -

  
Albus is able to persuade Scorpius to stay one extra day. After all, his parents are going to be in Majorca until the end of the week. “You’re going to stay by yourself in that creepy old house all by yourself? What if a vampire comes in through the window and bites you and nobody knows what happened because you’re alone?”

  
It’s snowed for the first time that winter, and Scorpius took this opportunity to pelt him with snow.

“I’m not going to be by myself,” Scorpius chuckled, and he waits patiently for an invitation to visit that never comes.

January 4 -

  
The day after Scorpius returns home, Rose and Hugo are over their house. As Hugo and James pelt each other with snowballs, Rose presses a letter into his hands. Albus looked at her in confusion.

  
“It’s a letter...I want to give to Scorpius,” she says haltingly, “but I want you to proofread it first, since you’re his best friend and all.”

  
Albus can feel his heart clench in his chest. “Are you seriously asking me to edit a love letter?”

  
Rose blushed, and Albus felt the sudden impulse to tear the letter in two. “Yeah, Al…I suppose I am.”

January 5 -

  
When the weather is nice, Albus and Lily often go up to the roof of the Potter family home to look at the stars. In the winter, they lie underneath the large window in the living room and look at the stars.

  
“See that one?” Lily asked him, before looking over at him. “You’re distracted, Al.”

  
“No I’m not LL. I’m looking directly where you’re pointing,” he assured her, but she shook her head.

  
“At least tell me what’s on your mind?”

  
Al shrugs and shakes his head. “Nothing’s on my mind. Just looking at the stars with my sister.”

January 6 -

  
They will be going back to school soon, and Al feels gripped with uncertainty. He hasn’t looked at the letter that Rose has given him yet, and he finds himself hoping that Rose will have forgotten (although he’s never known Rose to forget literally anything, in her entire life).

  
The longer the letter lies in his room, buried underneath his school books, the more conflicted he felt. Maybe it would be better to just give the letter back to her? Tell her it looks fine so that he can move on with his life?

  
He knew he wouldn't move on.

January 7 -

  
It’s the last day before they’re due to go back to school, and they’re having breakfast with their cousins and grandma and grandpa at the Burrow. After everyone finishes eating, and his mum goes to help his grandma with the dishes in the kitchen, Rose sidles up to him.

“So, did you read the letter?” she asked.

His stomach knotted almost instantly. He thought that he might be about to throw up. “No, I...I’ve been busy.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Busy doing what?”

“Studying,” Al offered weakly. “I should go and see if mum and grandma need help, okay.”

January 8 -

The fact that he managed to avoid Rose on the train is something of an achievement. She’s a prefect, and she’s probably on lock to get Head Girl, so she’s patrolling the corridors of the train every ten minutes or so.

He doesn’t even bother looking for Scorpius, because he knew that the moment that he saw him, he would have to explain the letter, which was currently burning a hole in his pocket.

Scorpius is his best friend in the entire world. Thinking that makes him feel childish.

But he doesn’t care - not really. Scorpius is his best friend.

January 9 -

Albus told himself repeatedly throughout the day that he was not obsessed with Scorpius, or with the letter that Rose had handed him over the holiday break.

While he still hasn’t looked at the letter, it’s on his mind almost constantly throughout the day, to the point where Scorpius reached out to flick his nose during Potions class.

“Hello?” Scorpius chuckled. “Seriously Al, you’re going to burn your potion if you keep spacing out like that.”

In that precise moment, he was pretty thankful that the dungeon is too dark and poorly lit to see the detail on people’s faces.

January 10 -

They have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and before class starts, Albus spots Rose talking to Scorpius.

For a moment, his heart flutters in his chest. He wondered if Rose had gotten impatient and decided to tell Scorpius about the letter that he’d been holding onto. His cousin was definitely the sort of person who would take matters into their own hands if she felt inconvenienced enough.

He needed to stop thinking about this. It was just a letter.

Or maybe...he could read it. Then he would know what he should do.

At least he could give the letter back.

January 11 -

There was a breeze in the air when Quidditch practice began. Wind always made it a bit more difficult to take off and land, even though Albus (at least personally), considered himself to be an expert flier.

He could think much more clearly when he flew, and at the moment, the letter was the only thing on his mind. He’d been too much of a coward, he thought, to read the letter the night before.

He couldn’t keep putting it off, especially since Scorpius clearly suspected something was going on. He had always had a sixth sense about these things.

January 12 -

Another day passed before he was able to read the letter. When he unfolded it, careful not to leave lasting creases, he frowned. Even simple words like “Dear Scorpius” made their way under his skin.

‘Dear Scorpius, I know I’m not the most popular girl in our year.’

He had read enough, he thought, and decided to fold it back up.

That night, Albus curtly said, “It’s fine,” and handed the letter back to Rose.

“Really, are you sure?” she asked, wide-eyed, blinking. “What do you think Scorpius will think?”

Albus hadn’t thought about what Scorpius would feel--not at all.

January 13 -

It feels cliche to think that he’s ruined when Rose gives the letter to Scorpius, but it feels that way. The letter has been at the top of his mind ever since she’d given it to him, and it only gets worse after. He thinks of nothing else to the point where the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team yells at him during practice, because he’s let three goals go in without blinking.

“This is absurd,” he said to himself that night. He had never thought of Scorpius - as anything other than his friend, but he felt almost violently jealous.

January 14 -

He hates the fact that it feels like heaven when Scorpius tells him over dinner that night that Rose gave him an ‘uncomfortable letter’.

Rose, for her part, is avoiding looking directly at them from her position at the Gryffindor table.

He’s silent as Scorpius explains that he’s never seen Rose as anything other than a good friend, before adding, “And, it’s uncomfortable because I just asked out Penelope Vane.”

Albus turned white as a sheet, made an excuse about having eaten some lamb that tasted undercooked, and went back to the dorms as fast as his legs would allow.


	2. January 15-29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius's relationship with Penelope progresses, and the DADA professor has a surprise for the sixth years.

January 15 - 

From the moment Scorpius mentioned Penelope Vane, Albus felt as though he was in competition with her. 

Penelope is almost as tall as Scorpius, and wears her long blonde hair piled on top of her head. She has a sing-song laugh that Albus quickly decided was incredibly obnoxious. She’s a Ravenclaw, and she is constantly flanked by the Kirke twins, who are both beaters on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 

When Albus doesn’t feel like he needs to compete with her, he’s almost impressed that Scorpius worked up the nerve to talk to her, considering the sheer size of the Kirkes.

January 16 - 

When Penelope showed up to choir practice with Scorpius, Albus balled up the sheet music in his hands. What was next? Was Scorpius going to invite her into the Slytherin Common Room?

He kept his objections to himself, though he couldn’t help whispering to Scorpius. “I didn’t know she could sing.”

Scorpius shrugged and smiled. “Pen’s good at a lot of things.”

His composure nearly cracked. For a moment, he wanted to burst out and say, ‘Who the hell is Pen?’ just to show Scorpius how little he cared about the blonde Ravenclaw girl who had come out of nowhere. 

January 17 - 

It is on January 17 that Albus felt ashamed of himself for the first time in this Scorpius-Penelope situation.

Over breakfast, Scorpius had started talking about a locket that his mother had given him to give to Penelope, since her birthday was coming up. 

“But you’ve only been going out for like three days!” Albus blurted out, and Scorpius shrugged.

“Mum thought it was a good idea to get her a present.”

Later that night, when Scorpius is at a Transfiguration study group, Albus broke into Scorpius’s trunk and found the tiny golden locket.

He wouldn’t know it was gone.

January 18 - 

He kept the locket at the bottom of his trunk for a day. It was impossible to think of anything else, and he found himself feeling grateful that they didn’t have classes that day, otherwise he really would have been screwed. Scorpius would have definitely been able to notice that something was up.

After his roommates went to dinner, Albus hung back and put the locket back in Scorpius’s trunk where he’d found it. The only thing making him behave rationally at the moment was the thought that a letter would get sent home to his parents about the theft. 

January 19 -   
He was thrilled when Slytherin won the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. It seemed like karma, in a way. Amora Nott, the team captain and one of their beaters with a killer arm, had even managed to take out one of the Kirke twins, which felt like a well-deserved slight against Penelope. It was close enough, at least, since she wasn’t on the Quidditch Pitch herself. 

“Nice job out there!” she offered when Scorpius stopped by the locker room to see him, and he smiled a tense and unnatural smile, hoping that they would decide to leave as soon as possible. 

January 20 - 

“You’ve been acting weird,” Lily told him when he joined her in the library to do their homework together. “Even James thinks so.”

Albus huffed. “It’s surprising that James is able to notice much of anything.” Both because James had graduated, and because in his letters he kept talking about a new girlfriend who was a professional Quidditch player. 

“That doesn’t mean he’s wrong,” Lily remarked, fixing him with a stern gaze. He hated how old she seemed. 

“I’m fine, really, LL,” he waved her off. “Just thinking about this history of the Wizengamot essay I still need to write.” 

January 21 - 

After dinner that night, Albus spotted Scorpius heading over to the Ravenclaw table. “Are you coming back to the dorms? Thought we could play gobstones or something. You know, like we used to.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “I was going to go up to the Astronomy Tower with Pen to do some stargazing.”

Albus clenched his jaw, because he was well aware of the fact that Scorpius said this for the benefit of the professors passing by. Everyone knew what happened at the tower after dark. 

“Fine,” Albus said tersely, “I’ll just play gobstones by myself.”

Scorpius shrugged again. “Okay then, Albus.” 

January 22 - 

Scorpius doesn’t even bother to come to the Slytherin table that day, instead opting for the Ravenclaw one. A rift has opened up between them, and it’s made him feel angrier and angrier every day.

Lily, who usually sits at the Gryffindor table with Rose, slid into the seat opposite him. “Really Al, anyone can tell that you’re in pain. Do you want to talk about it?”

Anger flared inside him. He knew Lily was just looking out for him, but he felt embarrassed to have his younger sister play that role for him. “I’m fine, LL.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

January 23 - 

The next day, when Scorpius was at the Ravenclaw table again, both Lily and his other cousin Lucy, appeared at the Slytherin table to keep him company. Rose was now sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table, which made him frown.

“If you want to sit with Rose, you can,” Albus offered, before Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. He smiled, despite himself.

“She’s not the one that’s a mess,” Lucy pointed out, and Lily nodded in agreement. 

“Are you sure she’s fine? She put a lot of effort into that letter.”

“Yeah, but she’s Rose,” Lily said. “She’s fine.” 

January 24 - 

It was a stretch, he thought, to say that Rose was fine. They hadn’t spoken since Scorpius had received the letter. In fact, the only thing that Rose had said to him was “the answer is conditional human transfiguration” to a question they were asked in small groups in Transfiguration class. 

He found Rose sitting by the lake - he had always found the view beautiful, even in the winter. She was writing away furiously in one of her journals, and barely looked up when he sat down on the bench next to her. 

“Do you want to talk?” he asked. 

January 25 - 

“I kind of thought that he might like Penelope since the train ride back from the holiday break,” Rose admitted the next day over breakfast. 

Now that Scorpius isn’t sitting at the Slytherin table, it’s become something of a safe harbor for Weasleys and Potters, and there isn’t much of a danger of being overheard. 

“Are you okay?” Albus asked, because it was easier to focus on Rose’s feelings than his own. 

Rose shrugged, and then looked over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. “I would be more okay if they didn’t seem so happy.” 

On that, they definitely agreed.

January 26 - 

During Quidditch practice that day, a bludger hit him hard in the stomach and nearly knocked him off his broom. Then, three shots went in, one right after the other. “Merlin on high, are you cursed, Potter?” comes Amora Nott’s voice. Even across the Pitch, he can tell that she’s smirking at him, and ready to line up another bludger. 

This is one of those days where he feels grateful that despite his badgering when they were first years, Scorpius never tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. It’s nice to have something to himself. 

Even if it’s ruddy bludgers. 

January 27 - 

During Defence Against the Dark Arts class, their professor announced that they would be spending the weekend in the Forbidden Forest in order to fully test their defence skills. There were a variety of creatures, such as centaurs (and werewolves were also rumored to live there), who lived there.

“You’ll all be in tents, sectioned off by house. Of course, I will also be there to supervise in case anything goes wrong, but for the most part, this will be a chance to really test your skills in a new environment,” Professor Baddock said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

January 28 - 

As the sixth years packed for their trip into the Forbidden Forest, he noticed the engraved handle of an object in the pocket of Amora’s robes. “What’s that?” he asked, looking at her curiously.

Amora was on the steps to the Slytherin girls’ dorm and turned around suddenly, grinning broadly. “It’s a dagger. In case we encounter anything dangerous out there.”

It seemed odd to him that someone whose last name was Nott would carry a dagger, not to mention that it was horribly against school rules. 

But he decided against reporting her - maybe she was smart to bring it. 

January 29 - 

They’d be heading out to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night, and Albus could tell that Scorpius hadn’t packed a thing. In fact, he came back late to the Slytherin dorms that night, smelling strongly of a flowery, fruity perfume. 

Albus folded his arms across his chest, and found it difficult to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Scorpius kissing Penelope. 

And now they were all going to be on a camping trip together. 

“Lucky me,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Did you say something, Al?” 

“No,” he murmured back. “Go to sleep.”


	3. January 30-February 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get...difficult.

January 30 - 

A dagger isn’t the only thing that Amora Nott has brought with her on their trip into the Forbidden Forest. 

As the sixth years gathered by the Great Hall, she pressed a small, round object into Albus’s hand. When he looked at it, he nearly dropped it.

It was a glass eye. 

“Got it from Knockturn Alley - thought you might want it,” Amora shrugged, and Albus smiles nervously. 

Albus isn’t all that familiar with items sold in Knockturn Alley, but he recognizes this one from an illustration in one of his dad’s books. 

It can follow people. And record them. 

January 31 - 

Albus is fairly convinced that, other than a few backfired spells while setting up the tents, there isn’t any real danger out in the Forbidden Forest.

He’s trying to do his best to fall asleep. Tomorrow morning they would be able to go back into the castle. 

Nearby, Scorpius stirred. He carefully got up to leave the Slytherin boys’ tent, and, the eye burning a hole in the pocket of his pajamas, Albus got up after him. 

Penelope and Scorpius have set up their own tent, some distance from the campsite. He doesn’t think that he’s been noticed.

“Al?”

Shit. 

February 1 - 

It doesn’t seem to matter that Scorpius is the one that has been abandoning him in favor of his girlfriend. Albus thought iit should. If he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have followed him. Who the hell is Penelope Vane anyway? For all they know, she could be a Death Eater that wasn’t caught at the end of the last war in disguise, trying to get secrets out of Scorpius. 

He isn’t sure what those secrets could be, but it’s something to think about, seeing as his best friend seemed to have decided it would be better to ice him out. 

February 2 - 

If Scorpius was avoiding him, then Albus decided that he could give him space. It’s really a little more petulant than that, because part of him decides that Scorpius can’t be avoiding him if he’s decided to avoid him first. 

“What the hell happened?” Rose whispered during Potions class. She’s become his partner, now that Scorpius and Penelope are spending even more time together. 

“Nothing happened,” Albus said gruffly, pouring too much billywig stings into the potion, and turning it a nausea-inducing shade of green. 

“Albus,” Rose said gently, “You might literally be the world’s worst liar.” 

She isn’t wrong. 

February 3 - 

When Lily asked him what’s wrong, Albus spat out some nonsense about studying for OWLs, momentarily forgetting that he was in sixth year, and he took OWLs a full year ago. She was quick to give him a disapproving look.

“Al, you’re going to have to talk to us eventually.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “So...you’ve been talking to Rose?” 

Lily gave him an incredulous look. “I can’t believe you just asked me that.” 

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry LL, I’m just tired from the camping trip.”

“Al, that was literally three days ago.” 

February 4 -

Scorpius still wasn’t talking to him. Come to think of it, they’ve barely talked since the beginning of the year, when he was over for his parents’ New Year’s Eve party. It felt like a lifetime ago.

That night, he had a dream that he’s grown wings, and he’s flying high through the air, higher than he has on any broomstick. He went higher and higher, trying to reach Scorpius - who is standing on top of a mountain, just out of reach.

It’s the kind of vivid dream that their Divination Professor loves and most normal people hate, he decided.

February 5 - 

He can’t sleep. Maybe it’s the dream from the night before that’s bothering him, or maybe it’s the fact that he couldn’t remember a time when he’s not talked to Scorpius. At least, not at school. Not after he met him. 

He found himself wishing that he could have been sorted into Gryffindor at that moment - at least then, he and Lily would be able to stay up together, and map the stars and the moon like they did when they were at home.

For the first time since he’s been sorted into Slytherin, he’s feeling rather alone. 

It’s awful. 

February 6 - 

Scorpius had told him that the two of them were going to be friends forever, and suddenly that felt like a horrible lie. When Albus spotted them at breakfast, he considered going over to the Ravenclaw table to tell him exactly what he thinks of the two of them, and the horrible way that they’ve upset his life.

That was, until Rose put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “It’s a bad idea.”

It was, he thought, but just because it was a bad idea didn’t mean that he didn’t desperately want to go through with it. 

February 7 -

“I will literally give you like...ten galleons if you stop acting weird,” Amora told him after Quidditch practice that day. He’s let in three goals again, one right after the other. The only reason that he’s not embarrassed by it is that he’s too distracted by Scorpius’s complete distance from him.

Albus frowned and headed off toward the locker rooms. “I don’t want to talk about it, Amora.”

Amora squinted at him as he retreated. “Fine, but when we lose against Gryffindor, it’s going to be on your head.” 

He turned around, glared at her, before deciding to leave.

February 8 -

It would be nice, Albus found himself thinking in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, if he had a portkey that he could use to go home. It isn’t even that he misses his parents or his cousins or Merlin forbid, James.

He just is sick and tired of seeing Scorpius and Penelope sitting together. At one point during the lecture, Scorpius even reached out to tuck a strand of Penelope’s blonde hair behind her ear, and the gesture is so nauseatingly affectionate that he actually thinks for a moment that he might throw up. 

They cannot be happy--ever. 

February 9 -

Albus was tossing and turning in bed that night. He couldn’t figure out if it’s the dream, or more and more, he thought, the feeling of being replaced, completely. Scorpius has been treating him like he doesn’t exist, and frankly, he’s tired of it. 

He turned and squinted to look through the curtains of his four-poster bed, and noticed that Scorpius’s light was on. 

“We have to talk,” he said.

Silence followed. 

“Seriously, we have to talk, Scor.”

The light went out.

“I’m sleeping.” 

Albus, in that moment, seriously considers throwing his pillow at him in response, but he doesn’t. 

February 10 - 

It’s during Herbology class that Albus got up the courage to actually talk to Scorpius, even though he and Penelope were giggling over something stupid they named their miniature devil’s snare. 

“You can’t ignore me forever, Scor.”

It’s at this, that Penelope, who always had a reputation for being kind and patient, seems to get annoyed enough to address him.

“You followed us in the woods,” Penelope glared. “You should feel lucky that we didn’t report you to Professor Baddock.” 

“Scorpius can speak for himself,” Albus shot back, but Scorpius merely shrugged in response and went back to his plant. 

February 11 -   
The next day, Albus was still shaken by the fact that Penelope actually spoke so directly to him. She had always seemed so soft and so innocent. He furrowed his brow.

Amora flopped down next to him, and poked him. “I might have to cut you from the team if you don’t get over your Scorpius and Penelope obsession.” She poked him again when he didn’t respond.

He was bright red and desperately hoping that he wouldn’t call attention to himself. 

“I have to...go study the Wizengamot for a Herbology potion,” he spat out, and Amora raised an eyebrow.

February 12 - 

“Just talk to me,” Albus insisted when he ran into Scorpius in the boy’s loo after Charms. 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. “You know what your problem is, Al? You can’t admit when you’ve done something wrong.”

Anger flared inside of him. “What do you mean? I’m not the one who completely ignored his best friend for the sake of some blonde banshee.” 

Scorpius looked mad enough to punch him. “Yeah, and I’m not the one who followed me and my girlfriend into the woods. That’s weird, Al. Really weird, okay? And you haven’t apologized for that at all.” 

February 13 - 

“We should pretend to date to make Scorpius and Penelope jealous,” Amora said over breakfast, as casually as she might have told him that conditions would make Quidditch difficult and he should pack a sturdy pair of goggles.

Albus choked on his toast. “What? That’s? Where would you get that idea?” He had landed on the idea that he wanted his best friend back, but nowhere had he thought a girlfriend should be part of the mix. Especially not Amora.

Amora grinned at him. “Hey,” she said, picking at the toast on his plate. “Sorry I’m the one suggesting solutions.”


End file.
